My Hero Is You Canada x Reader
by BunOverlordAlly
Summary: In Highschool, you always had to be protected by your friends; Ludwig and Daisy. But there is someone that has always been there for you. It just takes time for you to notice that person, even when you know you love him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Yes this is another series, this time featuring everyone's favourite Canadian, Matthew Williams! This miniseries/songfic thingy is dedicated to my onee-chan Lilli!  
>Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't get you a proper gift. (I seriously WILL get you one!) Hehe enjoy your birthday Lilli! Love Nia-tan 3<strong>

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**My Hero Is You by Hayden Panettiere**

**You by You**

**My Hero Is You**

_You know I try to be_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me_

_I still don't understand_

Growing up you always had to be protected. You weren't as strong as you hoped to be, and during your childhood you were bullied by elder kids. You were lucky at the time to have friends and adults that helped you but as you entered high school, the protection that you had gotten became smaller, and smaller. Now there was only one person left; your good friend Ludwig.

"[Name], don't push yourself too hard. If you can't do it let me know alright?" spoke Ludwig. You nodded your head and made your way to the starting line behind the freshmen. Your school was getting ready to run a marathon that they held every year, last year you had gotten ill that day and was lucky enough to skip the marathon. Unfortunately this year you weren't as lucky.  
>"Is the marathon really as hard as they say Ludwig?" you ask. Ludwig thought for a moment before shaking his head slightly,<br>"It depends on the person I guess." He says, "For me this marathon is like a hundred meter dash. But, I'm worried about you. It's your first time isn't it?" Ludwig looks at you with concern on his face. You smile as you reply,  
>"It is but I'll be fine. I think I might jog the whole way." Ludwig nodded and began to stretch in preparation for the marathon.<p>

"Lud! [Name]!" cried a voice. You smiled knowing all to well who that voice belonged to. You giggled as soon as you saw a blush creep on Ludwig's face as he turned.  
>"Guten Tag Daisy." He said with a gentle smile. Daisy ran up to the both of you and gave you a warm hug; her curl bouncing in a bubbly fashion.<br>"Hey Daisy." You say before having your face smothered in Daisy's hug. You and Daisy Vargas have been good friends since freshman year, you met her and Ludwig on the first day and Daisy had instantly warmed up to you. You were grateful for the both of them because you knew that they would protect you from the bullying that went on at your school.

Daisy began to chatter with Ludwig and you couldn't help but smile at the two. You knew very well that the both of them were in love with each other and you accepted that. The two of them were very close, closer than you could ever be with either of them. But it saddened you for you knew that Ludwig couldn't be with Daisy because the both of them were helping you.  
>"Veh, are you alright [Name]? Is the stress from the marathon bothering you?" asked Daisy. You blinked,<br>"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright." You reply, wondering if you were frowning at your thoughts. Ludwig frowned,  
>"You know you can tell us right [Name]?" spoked Ludwig, Daisy nodded her head in agreement.<br>"Yes! And then we can all have pasta to make you feel better!" You giggled at Daisy's suggestion knowing all to well about Daisy's love for pasta.

All of a sudden you heard the sound of a gunshot and students around you began to either run or jog. "Looks like we're starting the marathon." Spoke Ludwig. You smiled sweat dropping at Ludwig stating the obvious. Daisy began to jog in place as the both of you stood there,  
>"Come on! Let's start so we can finish early and get some pasta!" cried Daisy, she took off with the thought of food on her mind.<br>"Let's get started then." Ludwig took off on jogging and soon managed to catch up with Daisy. You shrug and begin to jog at a steady pace, you decided that you weren't going to push yourself just yet since Ludwig and Daisy would be worried. You decided that you were going to push yourself once you were alone. Although you honestly didn't understand what made you decide to work harder, you always thought that it was because you were weak. You thought that you worked hard because you wanted to prove how strong you were.

_Why do I only see_

_What I don't have_

_When my reality_

_Those things are not that bad_

You sigh as you walked home by yourself that evening. You were initially going to hang out with Daisy and Ludwig after the marathon, but once you had finished you saw the two of them talking with each other intimately. You then decided that you were going to leave the two not wanting to become a third wheel. Even though they were almost like your personal body guards, you felt guilty that you were in between them. You also couldn't help but feel envious of the two of them; after all they were in love. You sigh as you found yourself dreaming of your own love life, one that you thought would be the perfect kind. You smiled as you thought of your Prince Charming, what he might look like, what he might be like. But your smile faded as soon as you felt that your Prince Charming would never come.

"Hey look you guys! It's [Name] the weakling!" You turned to see one of the guys from your elementary school come up with a group of his friends. You paled for the guys that approached you were the same guys that bullied you constantly in the past.  
>"H-Hey guys." You stutter, carefully walking backwards, "I didn't think that you would still be in the neighbourhood." One of the guys smirked<br>"Really? Well then we have some catching up to do." The group of guys slowly began to surround you, their faces full of cruel intent. You glance around you frantically, hoping that someone would come passing by and help you out. You crouch down and shield your head with your hands, bracing yourself from physical combat. You shook violently as you waited, but you stopped shaking as soon as you heard the guys cry out in terror.

You kept to your position as you heard a group of footsteps hastily step away from you and run off. Thinking it was Ludwig you shot your head up in pure joy only to be surprised to see that there was no one there except, for a mysterious polar bear that hovered over the ground. You blinked a couple of times before you rubbed them wondering if you were tired from the marathon. You looked again, this time seeing an average height blonde male, with violet eyes that were covered by clear, round glasses. You stared at him for a while before breaking out into a smile.  
>"Was that you Matthew? Thanks." you said. Matthew nodded his head shyly,<br>"Are you alright [Name]? I was going to fight them off, but I guess they didn't notice me eh?" He said. You chuckled at your friend's response. Matthew glanced at the area before asking, "Aren't your friends with you today?" You shook your head in reply. "I see." Matthew buried his face into his bear before sighing, "D-Do you want me to walk you home then?" You smile,  
>"Sure. Thanks Matthew."<p>

"I'm glad you found me." You say as you and Matthew reach your front door, "For a moment I thought that I was going to be beaten black and blue for sure." Matthew nodded quietly,  
>"Anything for a friend." He said, "We really haven't hung out with each other in a very long time since I've switched schools." You nod, both you and Matthew had been best friends in elementary school and your friendship was still strong even though you were separated upon entering middle school.<p>

"Shall we hang out tomorrow then?" You ask, "It's Saturday tomorrow so I'm free." Matthew smiles eagerly,  
>"That would be great!" He says. You open the door and Matthew begins to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow then." You smile, even more so when you heard Matthew's polar bear speak.<br>"Who are you?" Matthew sighs before departing,  
>"I'm Matthew." Before closing the door you realize something,<br>"Matthew!" You call out. Matthew turns around, "Let's meet at the park at noon, and we can go have lunch together okay?" Matthew nods before disappearing around the bend. Closing the door you sighed, Matthew may not be your Prince Charming, but he sure managed to grab a hold of your heart, ever since you became that incident all those years ago.

_Your faith has shown me that_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

"_[Name]! Are you alright?" cried Matthew, he ran towards you as you lay on the grass, your small body shaking in fear. You slowly sit up only to have Matthew take you in his arms,  
>"M-Matthew.." You mutter, "T-They p-pushed me...off the, jungle gym.." Matthew hushed you as he rocked you back and forth,<br>"I'm so sorry [Name], I should've have stood up for you more. Even if they didn't notice me, I still should have tried." Your eyes widened when you saw that your best friend Matthew was crying. You reach out to pat his cheek,  
>"It's not your fault." You say, tears brimming in your eyes, "I'm completely fine. Really I am."<br>"No! It's not fine!" You jumped from the sudden loudness of Matthew's voice. "I'm your best friend. I-If you ever feel like you need someone, just remember, I'm here for you." You blushed at Matthew's words, your heart suddenly beginning to beat as fast as lightning for the first time. _

_Now when I start doubting_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh yeah! I finished chapter two after how long? Gosh I'm so slow….sorry about the delay and stuff but to make it up to you I'll finish this in one day, how does that sound? Well, the next chapter's the last anyway but I'm happy you enjoyed it :)**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**My Hero Is You by Hayden Panettiere**

**You by You**

**My Hero Is You**

_I never saw the way_

_You sacrificed_

_Who knew the price you paid_

_How can I make it right_

_I know I've gotta try_

It had been a couple of months since you've last seen you're Canadian friend, and often you had walked home with him, especially when it just so happened that you bumped into him coincidentally. At first you never really thought much about why he would appear before you in the exact same spot around the bend nearing your neighborhood, but once you've started to notice the bruises on his currently alert face, you began to worry.

"Hey Matthew, are you alright? You know you can tell me anything right?" You asked one day as the two of you walked home together. Matthew glanced at you before he averted your gaze; his eyes dropping down towards the ground as he walked. He hesitated for a moment before looking up at you with a slightly forced smile,  
>"I'm alright [Name]. " He said, "Really I am. You don't have to worry about me." You stayed quiet as you continued to walk on. In an attempt to lighten the mood, you proceeded to tell him a piece of good news that you had begun to realize.<br>"Hey Matthew," you said. Matthew glanced at you in response; a small smile on his face.  
>"Yes?" he asked. You smiled back at him.<br>"I've noticed that those guys who used to bully me before don't bother me anymore. You really scared them off the first time huh?" Your smile grew wider as you spoke, "I'm really glad that you were there to help me. I don't know what could've happened to me if you didn't." Matthew's eyes widened, he did not expect you to still be grateful, after all he did not really do anything. He tried but they ran before he could even face them. Matthew's face flushed as he hung his head in embarrassment,  
>"I-It really is no problem." He said quietly; doing his best to refrain from stuttering. "A-Anything for you [Name]."<p>

He turned to look at you and saw that you were blushing; your eyes widened in shock. Matthew soon realized what he said and he clamped his hand over his mouth, "I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" He cried, "I-I don't know what came over me!" But his words came out as muffled sounds for he had his mouth covered by his hand. You noticed this, and you begun to laugh, ignoring your embarrassment.  
>"Oh Matthew!" You cried as you laughed, "If you're going to speak, don't cover your mouth with your hand!" Matthew chuckled shyly, slowly removing his hand from his mouth. He smiled, he really liked to hear your laughter. Unknowingly, Matthew's hand slipped over yours; entwining your fingers together. You did not realize what he was doing and you found yourself squeezing his hand gently. The two of you then walked off towards your home, smiles and laughter radiating from the atmosphere surrounding you.<p>

"Daisy wait!" You called after the crying Italian female as she ran off, you frowned sadly. You didn't mean to make her cry like that but you knew that it had to be done. You were sitting with Ludwig and Daisy in a café on a lovely Saturday afternoon. You were telling them about Matthew and came to realize that you were holding hands with him yesterday. Daisy was the telling you how she thought you and Matthew would make a very cute couple, but as your mind drifted on the subject of couples you realized something important; Ludwig and Daisy. The two of them loved each other and you knew that, but the problem was, with you needing protection they could not afford to be able to be with each other. In an instant you felt guilty about your weakness but as soon as you remembered that the bullying had stopped, you decided to tell them that you did not need their help anymore. This caused Daisy to misunderstand, and thinking that you did not want her around anymore, she ran.

Ludwig on the other hand, was stunned at your decision to be on your own but he knew that someday it had to happen. It's not like you were his daughter or anything, but he always felt like you were. His thoughts drifted to when he was talking to Daisy, he remembered how Daisy would always mention you, and worry about you like a mother and child. Ludwig sighed, as much as he wanted to be there to protect you; he also knew that you becoming independent was inevitable. He then glanced at the direction where Daisy ran, and then he glanced back at you. You obviously noticed that he was torn between staying with you and going after Daisy. You smiled softly and patted his arm affectionately,

"Go after her." You said. Ludwig stared at you for a moment before replying, 

"Are you sure about this [Name]? I mean, what if they," Ludwig was then cut off by you attempting to shove him out of his seat.

"It's alright Ludwig, go after her. I know you love Daisy! Don't let me get in between your relationship with her." Ludwig got up; defeated. He sighed and patted your head affectionately,

"If you still need us, you can always call." You smiled and gave Ludwig a tight hug before watching him go after Daisy. You were sad that Ludwig and Daisy cannot be there for you like parents but you were still glad that you gave them the chance to be together. You left the café as you decided to head home.

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

"Matthew!" As you were walking home by yourself, you saw Matthew surrounded by the boys who bullied you before. They were attacking him and beating him and without thinking you ran towards them crying out Matthew's name. "Matthew!" As soon as you cried out, the boys stopped and dispersed in different directions, leaving you with your Canadian friend. You ran and knelt by Matthew's side; he was lying on the ground, covered in bruises. His lip was cut slightly and bled, his perfectly framed glasses cracked and bent. You cradled him and set his head in your lap, tears falling from your eyes and onto Matthew's cheek.  
>"[N-Name]?" He called weakly, you shushed him and stroked his hair affectionately,<p>

"Yeah. I'm here Matthew." Matthew smiled and reached for your hand which you grasped and held onto tightly. "Why'd you do it Matthew? Why did you take the beating?" Matthew's breathing was heavy and you knew that he needed medical attention, but right now, you needed an answer.

"It was a simple deal." He said quietly, "They beat me up all they want, and in exchange, they leave you alone." You gasped; he took the beating just so you wouldn't. You held him tightly as you broke down and cried.

"For me?" You sobbed, "Why?" You heard the sound of an ambulance and you assumed that someone had noticed and called. But despite the loud sirens and the sound of people's voices, you could still hear his quiet voice as you were pulled off him. Your eyes widened with more tears sliding down your cheeks, you watched as he was carried off into the ambulance. People asked you questions but you were too stunned to answer any of them. The words of your Canadian friend made you speechless.

"Do you know why [Name]? It's because I love you."

_Now when I start doubting_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_You believe there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Finished! Finally! Yay! And I'm glad I managed to finish this mini-series, I remember telling my nee-chan (whom I wrote this for initially) and she was very happy that I finished and couldn't wait for me to upload it. So, here it is! Enjoy! xD**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**My Hero Is You by Hayden Panettiere**

**You by You**

**My Hero Is You**

_My hero is you_

_And I hope that you can see_

_You're everything that I wanna be, ooh_

It had been only a week since that incident with Matthew. It turns out that he managed to take the beating and survive with only minimum injury which relieved you greatly. You visited him every day at his house for there was no need for him to stay in the hospital, you were amazed at the Canadian's strength but you still made sure that he rested in bed regardless. You sat by Matthew's bedside as you watched him eat his lunch in a careful manner, it may have only been a week but the bruises that he's gained still ached even if only slightly. You continued to watch him, concerned about his well-being. Matthew noticed this and set his lunch down on his bedside table; chuckling.

"[Name], I can't get better with you staring at me like that." He said, causing you to blush. You huffed and folded your arms across your chest,  
>"Who said I was staring?" You say frowning angrily, but Matthew's smile made your anger fade away; your face softened. "Is it wrong to be concerned about you Matthew?" You asked. Matthew sighed and shook his head. He took up his lunch and continued to eat, not noticing the affectionate look that you gave him. You chuckled quietly to yourself; Matthew was so strong, taking the beating for you. You felt your heart race at the thought, as if your heart didn't race enough at the thought of Matthew. You broke out of your thoughts as you heard knocking on the door.<p>

"Guten tag, [Name], Matthew." Spoke Ludwig as he entered the room; Daisy following behind him. During the past week, Ludwig and Daisy got to know Matthew and became friends with him. You and Matthew smiled as Ludwig and Daisy sat themselves in the room by Matthew's bedside.  
>"How are you feeling Mattew? Getting better?" Asked Daisy with a smile. Matthew returned the smile gratefully,<br>"Yes, I'm feeling better." He said. As he finished his lunch, you took his empty plate and utensils down to the kitchen where you leaned on the kitchen top; deep in thought.

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

"Matthew, is it okay if we talk to you about something?" Asked Ludwig, he gave Matthew a serious face. Matthew nodded, wondered what they wanted to talk about, he looked to Daisy for answers, and found that usual happy female had a slight frown on her face.  
>"Is something wrong Ludwig?" Asked Matthew shyly, hoping that nothing bad has happened. As soon as he asked Ludwig's face softened,<br>"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Nothing's wrong, it's just about…" Ludwig paused, glancing at the door before continuing, "It's about [Name]."

"We want to know if she's doing okay." Daisy spoke, a soft smile now gracing her features. Matthew sighed in relief, he smiled at the two.  
>"You really care about [Name]," he said. Ludwig and Daisy nodded,<br>"Si! [Name] is very special to us, and we'd do almost anything for her. Right Lud?" Daisy giggled as Ludwig nodded.  
>"I see." Replied Matthew, "You two are like parents for her in a way eh?"<br>"Ja. That's why we want to know how you feel about her." Spoke Ludwig, his face returning to the same seriousness that it was at earlier.

Matthew thought for a moment, he knew full well how he felt about [Name], and the thought of her brought him back to all the fun times that he had. The time where he fell for her, she was the only person who ever noticed him and treated him with so much kindness that he wanted to do all he could for her. Matthew smiled at his thoughts,  
>"I love her." He said finally, making Ludwig and Daisy stare at him. "I love her so much that I'd do anything to protect her. I want to be with her and have her by my side always." Ludwig and Daisy continued to stare at Matthew, making him slightly uneasy. He wondered if he said anything wrong, but his doubts faded when Daisy gave him a huge hug. <p>

"I'm so happy!" She cried, "Take very good care of her okay?" She was pulled off of Matthew by Ludwig who noticed that the Canadian was wincing in pain from the hug. "I'm sorry!" cried Daisy, but Matthew chuckled.  
>"It's okay." He said.<br>"Have you told her yet?" Asked Ludwig. Matthew nodded,  
>"I think she heard me, but maybe I'll ask her about it." Ludwig then stood up and went towards the door, he motioned for Daisy to follow him.<br>"Then ask her." He said. Daisy and Ludwig then left the room, shortly after [Name] walked in.

"If only Ludwig and Daisy could stay longer." You said, seating yourself by Matthew's bedside once more, "But then being together like this is good too." Matthew blushed at your casual statement. He stayed quiet for a moment before gathering the courage to ask you, but as soon as he opened his mouth, you cut him off.  
>"Hey Matthew?" You asked. Matthew blinked before responding with a nod. "You know, when you left in the ambulance, I couldn't help but think back to your words. Do you really mean it? That you love me?" Your cheeks were tinted pink as you asked him. Matthew immediately answered,<p>

"Of course I do! I love you more than anything!" You flinched at Matthew's outburst. "But the question is," Matthew hung his head, "Do you love me back?" You said nothing, but instead your response to Matthew's question was you turning his head to face you and planting your lips on top of his. At first Matthew was surprised but then he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close. Your lips molded with his as you melted into the kiss. After what seemed like forever, you pulled apart.

"I love you Matthew." You said, you hands stroking his cheek affectionately. Matthew smiled and placed a soft kiss on your lips in reply,  
>"I love you so much [Name]."<p>

_Now when I start doubting_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you  
>My hero is you<em>


End file.
